Reverse the Roles
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if Prince Ben was the son of Maleficent and Mal the daughter of Belle and Beast? Things would be the same. Or would they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my forth** **Descendants FanFiction** **so check out my others. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I Beta read.**

 _Mal's POV_

I look out to the Isle and again see an image of a blonde haired boy running about the island. I know I have to something to free the children from the curse my parents put on their parents. Oh did I tell you. My parents are Queen Belle and King Beast rulers of Auradon. The two rulers that banished all the villains to The Isle of The Lost. No one really thought what that would mean for the children there. I mean why punish the children for their parents actions. I mean no one is automatically like their parents because they gave birth to you. I'm a sign of that. My hair, for some reason is dark purple. No one on Auradon has hair like me. Everyone's is either black, brown, or blonde with the occasional red head. My favorite color is purple and that's the color of most of my clothes. What makes matters worse is that some people sometime tell me my hair looks like Maleficent and my taste for purple and green is something a villain would choose. But in a month I'm going to be Queen of Auradon. That and the fact that most people have gotten to know me has quieted down these little villain comments. But nothing can stop me from wondering about the real kids of villains. That's why I decide that my first official proclamation is going to bring them here. And I don't back down from Dad no matter what. I just hope that I'm right.

 _Ben's POV_

When mother told me that I was going to be going to Auradon Prep. I flipped out. And so did Evie, Jay, and Carlos. For years we had grown up together on the Isle and now we had to go to some school with stuck up princes and princesses. Great. As if I don't stand out enough already. With my dirty blonde hair. It's lighter then most colors of hair on the Isle. My moms always punishing me because I'm less evil then other kids. She thinks there's this spark of goodness in me she has to crush. Meanwhile I just try to prove myself to her. But this can either help or hurt my situation. Other villains and there kids will think I've "Gone soft" while if I don't secede my mom will be so disappointed and bad things happen when Maleficent is disappointed. And arriving in Auradon, seeing princess Mal. Just made it all the more 'it just hit me in the face' kinda thing. I guess I will just have to steal the wand, get my mothers approval and kill princess Mal.

 **Hope you guys like it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thx for reading. Check out my other fanfictions and my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (no www.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mal's POV

Today is the day I introduce the four kids to my parents. I thought that it would be nice for my parents to meet them. When I go knock on Evie, daughter of the Evil Queens, door I hear ruff housing coming from their room. Evie opens the door and I see Ben, son of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, Cruella De Vil's son. "Hi everyone. It's time to see my parents." I see the looks of disgust on all their faces. "I know not the greatest thing in the world. Trust me. Getting summoned by the King and Queen when they're your parents isn't fun." I look around the room and see looks of shock.

Ben speaks up. "What would a goody-two shoes like you get in trouble for?" He scoffs at me but I just start laughing. And the looks of shock continues.

I explain. "I get in so much trouble. Island dwellers aren't the only mischievous people in the kingdom. I think a good way to explain is by telling you some of what I believe. A lot of the kids around here can be cruel. Maybe not as cruel as what your used to on the Isle but they aren't exactly good. And no one wants you guys here because they judge you based on your parents actions. My parents aren't exactly blameless either. They just left you on the Isle. Come on just follow me." I start to walk out and hear them follow me.

"So any advise?" Ben asks. I turn to face the four, walking backwards.

"Well for one you might've heard my dad was a beast. Literally. He still has the temper at times so try not to make him mad." I turn the corner and Chad walks past me. "Guys this is Chad Charming. Chad this is Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben." He waves towards them and they wave back.

"Hey Mal," He says. "Wish I could stick around but I've got Tourney practice." I just wave it off.

"No prob. See you latter?" He nods at me and walks off. "Second tip don't steal anything. I know your good at it Jay, but my dad would definitely notice you swiping stuff from him. Like that crystal container back there." Jay stares at me flabbergasted. And takes the container out of his pocket putting it back on one of the closest tables. "Stealing things would defiantly get us into trouble. I put a lot on the line to get you guys here."

"I... I." Jay starts muttering.

"I don't care. We have more then we need and you guys have never had enough. But I suggest that you don't let other people catch you. Not everyone views it the same as me." I turn back around and start walking forward again. "So before we meet my parents I made you guys something." I stop at the kitchen and we walk in. This morning I woke up early and made a batch of cookies. "I made these for you guys."

"These are amazing." Evie says taking another bite. Once everyone finishes their treat I lead them to my parents headquarters. I knock and Lumier opens the door. We walk through the living room to my parents study where they do most of their work.

"Mom, Dad, these are the kids from the Isle that have come to stay in Auradon." They gesture to keep going. "This is Jay, son of Jafar." I say gesturing to the thief that thankfully hasn't taken anything yet. "This is Evie, the Evil Queens daughter." Evie walks to stand next to me and bows to them. Hopefully something good will come out of that. Give a good impression on my hard headed parents. "This is Carlos, Cruella De Ville's son." He waves slightly, obviously nervous. "And this is Maleficent's son..." Ben steps out next to me and my parents gasp. "Ben." I finish. My mom starts to cry. I look at the four kids in confusion and they look back the same.

"Tell me Ben," my father says. "Have you ever been off the Isle." I look at him like he's crazy.

"No offence sir, but that's insane." Ben says. But I look at him. The light hair, the slight bright yellow in his clothes.

"Sixteen years ago," My father says. "A family had a baby boy. Thee night he was born he was taken and switched with another child. A child of a villain. A child of a hero lives on the Isle. That child is you."

"That's crazy... If it is true who are my parents?" But I already know.

My mother speaks up. "Ours."

 **Ok cliffy pls review check out my other descendents storys. I update once a week for every ten reviews favs or follows I subtract a day. I read every review and yes I keep track.. I also answer q if u ask them. Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben's POV**

The world starts to spin. I'm the son of Belle and Beast. Not Maleficent. That would explain lots of things. My hair color, how my mom- No Maleficent- always told me I had a spark of goodness that needed to be crushed. Mal's pacing the floor muttering to herself stuff that no one can make out.

"How...why?" I stutter.

"You see Ben, Mal." Belle starts. You were born on the same day, Maleficent knew that had power so she tried to take you Ben, but when she took you she accidently left Mal. After that the barrier was reinforced." Mal looks at her mom.

"Why, why didn't you tell me this. You don't think it would've been important to know that I'm... I'm not good." Realization dawns on Mal's face as she says this. "Now I know why I've been..." She trails off, shakes her head and goes running from the room. I could tell from her expression that she was trying to hide something. Belle makes a move to follow but Beast stops her.

"She needs some time to get used to the idea." He says to his wife. "As for you Ben, how are you handling it. I know it can be a lot to take in." I look at his face then Belles. I look over to Jay, Evie and Carlos who all share similar looks of shock.

"I... I..." I stutter before I to run out of the room. I'm going to find Mal and we'll figure this out together.

 **I know really short chapter! Sry 'm in the middle of moving! What do u think Mal's secret is? Pls guess!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ya!**

Mal POV

I run out of the room close to tears. My parents were lying to me my whole life. How could they have done this to me. Maleficent's daughter! How could they keep this from me! I hear Ben race up behind me. "What do you want Ben? Rub it in my face!" I yell at him.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He says putting a hand on my back. I glare at him but he doesn't remove his hand. "What's wrong? You looked like you were hiding something back there."

A silent tear falls down my cheek. "It's just that every night, for as long as I can remember, I've had nightmares about the Isle. About my real mom. I guess that's why I brought you guys here. I saw how horrible it was there. It scared and frightened me every single time. And I've been having the same dream since I was five." I start to cry a little more. "Whenever I get mad or upset my eyes might start glowing green. That's why I ran back there. I felt myself loosing control. What do you think about all of this?"

He shakes his head and laughs lightly. "Kinda hard to take in at the moment. I never could have imagined a life off the Isle and now I find out I was destined to live here. It's to much to take in." I don't know why but I wrap my arms around his waist and he has no hesitation when he hugs me back. I feel safe in his arms. I feel like there is no place I would rather be. And it's weird. "I know everything is messed up right no "This is so messed up and nothing feels right. But this does. You and me right now. Ya know?" I nod my head.

"Ben! Mal!" I hear Evie in the distance and we quickly pull away. I miss the feel of his arms. But it will probably never happen again. But oh how I miss. "Hey are you two ok?" She asks as Jay and Carlos gather around. I nod my head and Ben says yes. "Good, now I've never had girl time so me and Mal are going to have a girl night. No boys allowed."

Me and Evie walk off and as we do I see Doug walk up to the boys. "So," I start. "How do you like our room?" Her smile is so bright it probably lit up the whole world.

"It's so cool. But why are we bunking together? You're going to be Queen soon. Don't you get your own room?" I laugh lightly.

"Ya but I thought you could use a girl to chat with since you don't normally get that on the Isle." She nods her head and thanks me. At least something's going right today.

 **Sry for the short chapter. At least I'm updating!**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	6. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type **Fan-girl-tabulous weebly** into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mal, you were destined to be one of us. You will never be accepted as Queen, but if you come to me, get me off this island we will rule side by side."_

I jerk awake. It was just a dream but it still freaks me out a bit. When I look over, I see Evie still asleep in bed and let out a sigh of relief. I creep out of bed and out the room. I head towards the kitchen, knowing I wont be able to sleep for awhile. I jump when I see Ben there already. "What are you doing here?" I walk in and grab the cookie dough that I mixed the previous day.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbles. "To much has happened today."

"Tell me about it. I had a nightmare, a different one then normal." I take of a bit of cookie dough and pop it into my mouth.

"What was it about?" My head starts to hurt.

"My real mom." The words she spoke in my dream start to soak in. "The people here have always been skeptical of me. Now even more so because I brought kids from the Isle here. They'll never accept me as Queen, especially when they find out I'm a villain kid." A tear slips down my face and I'm shocked. I haven't cried since I was six and skinned my knee. "My whole life has been a lie."

"I'm really sorry, Mal." A hand rests on my shoulder and I turn around to face him. "I don't really know who I am anymore. I was raised evil, but I'm supposed to be good?" He shakes his head slightly. "I'm confused too."

"Want some?" I ask, offering up a bit of cookie dough.

"What is it?" I almost laugh, but stop when I realize that the kids on the Isle most likely never got any sweets.

"It's cookie dough. It's really good, made it myself. Try some." When he puts it in his mouth his eyes light up and my face breaks out into a wide grin.

But the words continue to echo in my head. Maybe I am meant to be a villain. Maybe that's my destiny.

 **It's summer! I will have more time to update now, yay!**


End file.
